Talk:SCP Foundation
''Containment Breach'' Considering the growing popularity of the indie-developed game SCP: Containment Breach, I'm considering of adding "Video Game Villain" category on 106's, 173's, and 682's page and a section for it on their pages. Thoughts? Tremorfan94 "Hidden" Doubtful about that, given this picture: http://i.imgur.com/h68MxbN.png Hard to see, maybe, but it's far from inivisible. The source does say it's in "font 1", so it can be seen if very small. Also, the poem is "font 0", so it is indeed invisible. Just putting this out there for those who think that piece is "invisible". Tremorfan94 Marking the SCP Foundation page for deletion Added the SCP Foundation page for deletion. The SCP foundation is not an evil super villain. They contain and secure objects to prevent world-wide panic and outbreaks. They are backed and funded by a large chunk of the world's government. Protecting mankind from worldwide outbreaks and paranoia? That's quite the opposite of evil villains. Marked for deletion. If you have any counter-arguments. Let me know. FiestaSheep (talk) 12:33, July 28, 2014 (UTC)Fiestasheep It's filled with sociopaths. While Bright forcefully has the minds of hundreds of D classes (rapists, serial killers, pedophiles), Clef is literally comparable to Satan. However, I actually don't have too many valid arguments. There's also Procedure 110-Montauk, which is the single most disgusting and inhumane action on the planet, but if they don't do that, the Earth will be destroyed. So I guess you're right. Just because they have two bad people in their ranks, and do this awful act just to save the planet, that doesn't mean they're specifically villainous. Fireworks888 (talk) 13:11, July 28, 2014 (UTC) As you said: while it is true that Clef and Bright aren't exactly friendly doesn't make the entire ''foundation evil. You can see why the foundation isn't evil with this story "Last Man Standing " where it details what happens when every single SCP would break loose; they're actually doing more good than evil. FiestaSheep (talk) 17:14, July 28, 2014 (UTC)FiestaSheep To be honest I don't think the page should be deleted, I think it should just be emphasized that the organization is true neutral, as while they are ALL evil some are and that classifies them in a grey area. Emperor Vis 01:30, July 29, 2014 (UTC) If they are not ''all ''evil wouldn't it be more sensical to only have the 'evil' SCP's and/or Staff having a page? I mean emphasizing they are not evil and still giving them a page on a Villain wiki for villanous persons/entities? That's like making a Potato wiki and giving your local farmer 'John' a page because he grows potatoes. FiestaSheep (talk) 10:42, July 29, 2014 (UTC)FiestaSheep Not all villains are evil, there are some how are delusional or amoral. You get lawful neutral, chaotic neutral and true neutral and you can see the foundation has done horrific things even thou there intensions are pure. I think you should keep this page. ''SummerMonkey Why is this Article locked? I would love to add to this article, since there are more interesting facts to add, such as relationships with other groups and anomalous entities.